1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layered rubber hose with reinforcing which is used for passage of a pressurized fluid, e.g., a hydraulic rubber hose, or the like, and in which reinforcing thread layers are braided around successive rubber layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some hoses are used for passage of a pressurized fluid, e.g., a hydraulic hose, or the like. The hose is required to have such a strength that it can withstand a high pressure. In many cases, hoses made of rubber resin, or the like usually suffer from insufficiency in high pressure strength. Accordingly, a hose having a reinforcing thread layer at the intermediate portion of the rubber layer has been used in general. The reinforcing thread layer is usually formed of braided reinforcing threads. However, a hose having a single reinforcing thread layer cannot withstand high pressure satisfactorily in some applications. When such is the case, a hose having a plurality of reinforcing thread layers has been used widely.
As the material of the thread constituting the reinforcing thread layer, there have been vinylon (a trademark of polyvinyl alcohol in Japan), polyester, rayon, aramid fiber, and the like. These thread materials are used depending on specific applications and at the same time making the best use of their characteristics.